


save a prayer

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, rio era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick and Andy work onSave A Prayerand get a little distracted.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Andy Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	save a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing was calling to me, i just had to write them alone. you will see more of these two in the future! this is me getting a feel for them.
> 
> also, thank you Tash for the help, as always. love you always!

“That’s it, Nick. That’s _perfect_.”

Nick is really getting excited about this song now. Everything for the album is falling into place effortlessly, all five of them wild with inspiration, buzzing because of it. They all know how much of a hit this one’s going to be.

The energy in the room is incredible, almost unexplainable. He and Andy are on the same level. It’s a rare occurrence, the balancing act between them is usually an uphill battle of sorts, but not today.

Today, they’re in harmony, pulling their extremes together into one entity: the song. Andy’s aggressive, more abrasive edges are smoothed out by Nick’s cool demeanor, his gentle personality. There are pieces of them in the song, their own voices melded together to create a work of art.

Nick couldn’t be more pleased with how it turned out. It almost feels like it was accidental, but he’s starting to think it’s something more than that.

He plays the sequence back again, Andy leaning further into his space. He feels electric sitting next to him in this moment, though he attributes the feeling to the song. They’re both in awe at the intoxicating sound that fills the room.

“We got it. Finally,” Nick says over the music. He lets it play on, enjoying his work. “You really like it?”

“I love it.” Andy directs his gaze to Nick, meeting his eyes. The contact stirs something between them. There’s that energy again, spinning wildly around them. It’s like adrenaline, but it’s everywhere. “We need the rest of the guys to hear it, it’s fantastic.”

Nick nods, a huge smile on his face. “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh, shut it. It was all you, always being perfect.”

“Perfect, huh?”

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Nick’s leaning in closer. Andy doesn’t break their eye contact, and for a second, it looks like he’s leaning in too. Excitement pushes him further forward, eyes slipping shut. Their mouths collide in an unexpected, unplanned kiss.

Andy responds in an instant, taking it to a whole new level by moving his lips against Nick’s. He revels in the feeling, in Nick’s plump lips locked with his own. This was such a surprise, but a quite pleasant one. He lifts a hand to rest on Nick’s waist. He needs him closer. This is new, exciting.

Nick melts into his touch. His heart is beating faster and faster, the tempo surpassing _Save A Prayer_. They pull back for air, yet stay close enough to dive back in again. Andy tightens his grip and pulls him closer, suddenly eager to get his hands on him. All over him.

Their lips brush, a feather light touch, and then meet once more. Nick tilts his head to give Andy better access. With that, he feels him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth further, that high feeling washing over him again as Andy kisses him passionately.

When they part for the second time, they don’t even realize the room has gone silent again. Nick stares at Andy with pupils blown wide, his looking very much the same. He hasn’t let him go and they’re still pressed against each other. Neither care enough to move. They’re feeling so much.

“Where... where did that come from?” Andy asks him, robbed of breath. “And why did I like it so much?”

“I don’t know.” Nick looks to his lips again. “All I know is that I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Andy chuckles, looking down. It’s rare to see him flustered and blushing like he is right now. Nick’s influence is surely to blame for that. “We can do that.”

“Good.”

Their lips grow more familiar with one another. Maybe it’s the high they’re riding, the ecstasy making music brings, or maybe there’s attraction buried within them, waiting to be uncovered. Maybe it’s a little bit of everything, a sweet mix.

Their relationship has always been about balance: pushing and pulling, giving and taking. This is just another way for them to master that balance.

Nick smiles against Andy’s lips. They’re such an unlikely pair, but he can’t help but love this.


End file.
